The One Who Understands Me
by merryfortune
Summary: Spectre duels his Ignis.


**The One Who Understands Me**

Spectre fell to his knees. He failed. He lost to the Ignis. He lost to his Ignis; the Earth Ignis who went by the simple name of Earth. He took a shuddering breath as he felt his knees ache once they hit the ground; the soil beneath him muddying the pristine white of his uniform. He failed. He failed Revolver; his dear and precious Revolver, but… But he didn't fail himself. Not necessarily.

His eyes twitched as he felt a dull throb in his hands. He lost. And he was free. Free of the shackles of what it meant to be Hanoi for he had lost to his Ignis. And because he had lost to his Ignis, he had been given the time and space he needed to re-examine himself. He had fought and fought and he had lost. Time and time again. But now, he understood the purpose of that single teardrop which streaked down his cheek, so slick and melancholic and completely terrifying because of it represented.

A change. A loss. A mourning. And now, it was all tumbling down upon Spectre who's callous heart had not yet calcified no matter how he draped himself with the omens and images of death; of being a ghost, of being eerie and creepy and more. Of being… a spectre.

He wasn't alone. Not anymore. He had bonds with people… people that he wouldn't ever fully comprehend or be comprehended by, but they were important bonds nonetheless; with Ryoken, with Yusaku, and with Aoi and more. All precious and important people with whom he could share his heart, however holey and scared.

Earth rushed towards him. The Ignis abandoned his tree and Spectre cried. How dare that insolent creature so rudely do such a thing; the wood thudded on the ground once Earth abandoned it and with a prismatic swish, Earth disappeared into brown, sparkling data and he took a forcible home in Spectre' Duel Disc.

Just as they agreed. A win for Spectre was a win for the Knights of Hanoi and their inglorious purposes. A loss for Spectre was a win for Spectre as an individual for fate could finally be put to rest; hatred could be buried and sown like a seed and something new could be planted in its place. Love. Companionship. An unequivocal and undeniable whole.

Spectre sobbed on his knees. Terrified of opening his heart to the most important bond of them all but it's what he wanted. It's what secretly wanted for so long now. His Ignis; to be reunited, to have that hole in his heart sealed.

A flurry of limbs - tentacles, with broad paddled digits - erupted from his Duel Disc. He took a shuddering breath, forcing it deep inside himself and he opened his eyes to what was happening. A field of flowers welcoming him; once a barren and rocky landscape, now a beautiful forest terraformed. More tears streaked down his gaunt cheeks with fervent intent. And yet, all of what he saw was taken from him and he was enveloped in an embrace.

The orange tentacles with brown markings cocooned him. And Spectre willingly buried his head against Earth's chest: an unflinching stare of blue eye-like markings upon his breast. Spectre held onto him tightly and bawled. He bawled and bawled and bawled, whilst feasting on the wholeness of being held so tightly with all those limbs. He loved it. He felt safe and secure and he wanted to reject it so much, by virtue of who he was and who stood for and who he stood with, and yet, he found himself accepting this pure and warm comfort, nonetheless.

Earth was so warm. Like a rock which had basked in the sun for just long enough. He didn't burn. His skin was smooth; smoother than how Spectre thought a creature of the dirt and dust ought to feel but then again, he was a program. He was an extension of a computer so perhaps, it made sense that he ought to be of such a soft synthetic touch, like silicon. He took a simpering breath, inhaling deeply a loamy smell.

"I'll never leave you, partner," Earth promised Spectre, earnestly and without doubt, "you will never be alone again, I swear."

"I know. I know." Spectre replied with hushed breaths. "I know because, deep down, I know that you understand me the best out of anyone else."

And thus, Spectre held on tightly. He accepted the embrace. Shyly, his own arms peeked out through the gaps in Earth's otherwise tight cocoon of a hug. Spectre latched his hands behind Earth, across his back. He bawled and yet, there was a smile beneath it all: a childlike smile in how unguarded and believing it was.


End file.
